


Про Красную Шапочку

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Любительский спектакль для одной маленькой девочки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Про Красную Шапочку

**Author's Note:**

> по рисунку  
> 
> 
> [источник](https://eh7150.tumblr.com/post/152558648152/happy-halloween)

Брок озадаченно подергал себя за хвост. Хвост был пришит к тактическим штанам накрепко — отдел снабжения расстарался — и не отрывался. 

— Размер моего патриотизма превышает всякое воображение, — мрачно сказал он и почесал голую грудь. — Сколько там той внучке, Роджерс? Может, я хоть футболку надену?

— Я для тебя жилетку раздобыл, — ухмыльнулся Зимний, протягивая увесистый и пахнущий псиной свёрток бывшему хендлеру и нынешнему любовнику. 

После того как им объявили о спектакле, Барнса неделю где-то носило, об отлучке он предупредил, но о прочем говорить отказался.

— Заодно решил проблему с подарком на день рождения, — добавил он, паскудно лыбясь.

Зимний, точнее, сержант Барнс, ещё точнее — головная боль двух любимых им мужчин и группы огневой поддержки впридачу, оказался редкой сволочью, едва только понял, что принимать решения он теперь имеет право сам. 

Подмигнув Стиву, нахмурившемуся и подозревающему неладное, он послал воздушный поцелуй Рамлоу. 

— Для тебя тоже есть кое-что, Стиви, но это на сладкое, — «успокоил» он расслабившегося было Роджерса. 

Брок развернул пакет и уставился на мохнатую доху без рукавов.

— Какого кабыздоха ты ободрал, Барнс? — возмущённо спросил он. — Я, блин, волк, а не лабрадор! 

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что директор Фьюри приказал, — тяжело вздохнул Стив, — но… Ладно, давайте всё это наденем. 

Костюмом Стива были высокие сапоги, клетчатая рубашка, брезентовые штаны с широкими подтяжками и кожаная жилетка. Вроде бы ничего страшного, кроме здоровенного топора, который внушал страх просто сам по себе. 

— Мне только бороды не хватает, — нервно усмехнулся Стив. 

— Ну какой же ты дровосек без бороды? — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Надо было отрастить. Барнс, я не буду в этом выступать, — он встряхнул меховую жилетку. — Она воняет, я под ней потею и воняю… Будем применять меня как химическое оружие?

— Брок, — миролюбиво сказал Стив, — уважь Баки, ведь он так старался. 

А ещё Стив думал о том, что Фьюри и все причастные будут просто рады сплавить их куда-нибудь подальше только при одном появлении Брока. 

— Нет, — Брок был категоричен. И тут он чихнул раз, другой, третий… — Барнс, это точно собака?

— Нет, конечно, — возмущённо фыркнул Барнс. — Стал бы я тебе собаку дарить. Хотя, нет, стал бы, но живую. Тибетского мастифа, например. А это волк. Лично добыл, так что да, уважь. Тем более что запах выветрится. Через годик… И раз мы не горим желанием участвовать в этом идиотизме, химическое оружие будет очень кстати. Если оно выживет… — добавил он с сомнением, глядя на слезы Рамлоу, которые тот был готов пролить отнюдь не от умиления, и понимая, почему командир не хотел заводить даже хомяка. И не потому, что «а кто его будет кормить, когда мы снова на месяц уедем?». Рыбку, которую в качестве альтернативной терапии Барнсу посоветовала психолог ЩИТа, он похоронил с почестями и её же аквариумом, поскольку кроме него в комнату, где аквариум простоял месяц, входить никто не пожелал, и ещё неделю они спали с открытыми окнами. 

— Блядь! — Брок стащил с себя доху из волчьей шкуры и принялся рыться в карманах. Нашел блистер с таблетками, закинул в рот сразу две и проглотил, не запивая. — Апчхи! 

— Будь здоров, — мрачно ответил Зимний, понимая, что волк погиб напрасно, а он зря потратил время. Хотя не сказать, что он провел его без пользы, насладившись отсутствием контроля со стороны Стива и Брока, которых, если быть честным, ему всё же не хватало. — Ладно, вариант «b», — сказал он, доставая из кармана уши на обруче, шипастый собачий ошейник и несколько переплетённых между собой и скреплённых пряжками и заклёпками ремней. — Так тоже ничего. Соски прикроет, — он облизнулся, плотоядно глядя на будущего волка.

Поднявшись, Барнс расправил складки и оборки на платье, поправил затейливый капор, кажется, так эта хрень с бантиками зовётся, и взял в руки корзинку, из которой кокетливо выглядывала граната, прикрытая носовым платочком с кружевами.

— Между прочим, — произнес он, повесив корзинку на сгиб локтя, подняв ногу в тяжелом берце на скамейку, где до того сидел, и поправля под платьем подвязку на бедре так, чтобы Стив и Брок видели, — я надеюсь, что, свалив после этой дурацкой сказки, мы продолжим свою вечеринку. 

Брок запихал доху обратно в пакет и выставил за дверь. Прочихался, высморкался и кивнул.

— Всегда знал, что ты фетишист, Барнс, но вот с темой не угадал. Стив, что скажешь? 

— Обязательно продолжим, — заверил Стив, глядя на Баки: в костюме Красной Шапки он был просто прекрасен, хотя Стив не замечал за собой любви ко всей этой женской мишуре. Но Баки в платье и с подвязкой... В этом было что-то… Что-то определённо возбуждающее. — А мне нравится, — просто заметил он, поправляя подтяжки. — Бак, тебе очень идёт. 

— Ага, главное не наклоняться, когда цветочки будет собирать, — гыгыкнул Брок. — Блин, парни, а где моя футболка? Я что, так пойду? Сиськами светить?

— Всё для тебя, сопляк. — Баки повилял бёдрами и крутанулся на месте, позволяя подолу платья бессовестно приподняться, обнажая короткие белые панталончики с кружевом. — Без футболки, детка, — кивая на сбрую, ехидно добавил он. — Если меня заставили надеть это платье, кстати, удобно, прохладненько, то я тоже своё получу. 

— А нас за разврат не прищучат? — Брок напялил ободок с ушками и посмотрелся в зеркало. — Сколько этой президентской внучке-то? 

— Ей пять, — вздохнул Стив, — но, думаю, девочка ничего не поймёт, а взрослые промолчат. 

Стив одёрнул кожаный жилет, взял совершенно не бутафорский топор и подошёл к Баки. 

— Дорогой, — Стив провёл ладонью по щеке Баки, — прекрати развратничать, иначе у нас будет другая сказка. — И коротко поцеловал. Оторвался и поцеловал Брока. Молча. 

— Не переживай, сердце мое, — уже совершенно иным тоном и глядя Стиву в глаза, серьёзно, влюблённо и чуть-чуть грустно успокоил любимого Барнс. — Я что, настолько дебил? — хмыкнул он, сморщив нос, и в ответ на поцелуй положил ладонь на пах Стива. — Будешь кокетничать с другими дровосеками, вот тогда будет совершенно другая сказка. 

Брок похлопал Стива по плечу и спросил:

— А где бабушка? И мама Красной Шапочки? Или бабушку сразу на место на кровати привезут? С капельницами и в подгузнике? Она ж лежачая.

Вопрос Брока заставил Барнса тихо заржать в ладонь: он представил Фьюри в этой роли. 

Сначала послышалась тихая ругань, а потом появился сам директор всея ЩИТа Николас Фьюри в длинном чёрном плаще. Плащ был наглухо застёгнут, а из-под него торчали белоснежные оборки. В руках Фьюри мял нечто тоже белое, но пока было не очень понятно что. 

— Так, Волк здесь, Шапочка… Господи, Барнс, тебя в таком виде только на панель, — усмехнулся Фьюри и продолжил: — Ладно, Шапка есть, дровосек есть, мама… Мария!

— Да, директор, — появилась Мария Хилл, одетая в условно средневековое платье крестьянки и чепчик, украшенный искусственной ромашкой. 

— Так, все на месте, — заключил Фьюри. — Значит, можем начинать. 

— Директор, — кашлянул Стив, — мы же почти не репетировали. 

— Ничего не знаю, сказку читали — знаете что делать, — отрезал Фьюри. — Импровизируйте, но по тексту сказки. Всё. 

— Спасибо, бабушка. Компанию составишь, или, как обычно, из координаторской мне будешь суфлировать? — парировал Барнс. — Мамочка, хорошо выглядишь, — он сделал реверанс вошедшей Марии. — Да, мне в Гидре перед каждым криосном сказки читали… — буркнул он себе под нос, хотя подготовиться успел, вызубрив сказку вдоль и поперек, к любому заданию относясь как к жизненно важному. Даже к мытью посуды. Но вот репетировали они действительно бессовестно мало. По вине того же Барнса, впрочем. Ну и пару раз по вине Брока. Они просто не доходили до бабушки, поскольку у Шапочки и Волка находилась масса общих тем для обсуждения, и старушка рисковала умереть от старости, пока эти двое вообще бы вспомнили, что куда-то шли. 

Мария фыркнула весело, разгладила юбку. А вот Фьюри нахмурился. 

— Я появлюсь в нужный момент, — заверил он. — А сейчас последние приготовления — и вперёд. 

Напоминать, что это внучка целого президента целых Соединённых Штатов, было не нужно. Стив надеялся, что все понимали важность момента. Насчёт Баки он уверен не был, тот всегда был себе на уме, а сейчас мог вообще откалывать всё что угодно, словно бессмертный. 

— Бак, действуем по сказке, — напомнил Стив. — Брок, не напугай ребёнка. Все готовы?

— Уи, мон женераль, — хмыкнул Барнс, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. 

Баки к роли отнесся так же серьезно, как тот идиот, который решил показать ребёнку сказку о Красной Шапочке, нарядив в её платьице здоровенного мужика. Но пугать дитятко всё же не хотел.

Прокашлявшись и взяв на две октавы выше, он хихикнул. 

— Готовы! Бабуля, мамочка, дамы вперед, — галантно поклонился он Марии, которая, кажется, с трудом сдерживала смех. 

— Я тебе такую даму устрою, Барнс, — пообещал Фьюри, — на всю жизнь запомнишь. 

— Директор, — укоризненно сказала Мария, и Фьюри потупился. 

Брок безо всякого воодушевления смотрел на этот идиотизм. Он в целом знал, что нормальные люди в политику не идут, но не ожидал, что президент Эллис окажется таким маразматиком. Его внучка Кэтрин сдвинулась на «Красной Шапочке» настолько, что мультиков, фильмов и игрушек ей уже не хватало. А Эллис после двух попыток украсть любимую внучку сдвинулся на безопасности. Поэтому отыгрывать сказку придется им. Хотя Фьюри в роли бабушки, конечно, радовал. Сам придумал — пусть сам и мучается. Правда, собственная голая грудь и шипастый ошейник, притащенный Барнсом, крепко смущали. По его мнению, получался высоковатый рейтинг. Не для дошкольников. И главное, ведь заменить-то «волка» некем. У остальных допуска не хватает. 

Брок совсем уже собрался избавиться от перевязи и надеть свою ежедневную гражданскую футболку, как вспомнил, что на ней написано. Да, перед президентом и его внучкой в такой не выступишь… Даже если прикинуться волком-панком. 

Барнс на замечание Фьюри только демонстративно горестно вздохнул. 

— Я к Марии обращался, мэм. Но, если хотите, могу и вас пропустить. Наш выход? — он кивнул на дверь в смежную комнату, где их ждали. 

— Пойдём, доченька, — почти оскалилась Мария, — выдам тебе пирожков для бабушки. 

Она отобрала у Барнса корзинку, поправила совершенно дикий парик с ниспадающими локонами и вышла на сцену. 

— Доченька, — позвала она елейным голосом, хотя все актёры понимали, что она силиться не заржать. — Иди сюда, у меня для тебя поручение. 

— Иду, мамочка, — тут же отозвался таким же высоким голосом Барнс и выпорхнул следом за Марией на импровизированную сцену. Сложив на платье ручки и встав в третью танцевальную позицию, он с обожанием на лице и ослепительной улыбкой уставился на мамулю. Сверху вниз. 

— Доченька, давно ты не была у нашей бабушки, — Мария подавила рвущийся смех. — Я напекла пирожков, ты сходи к ней, узнай, как у бабушки здоровье. Вот тебе корзинка с пирожками. 

Мария протянула Барнсу корзинку, в которой лежали три черствых синабона и почему-то граната, Мария надеялась, что учебная. 

— Ты иди по тропинке, никуда не сворачивай, — напутствовала Мария «доченьку».

Брок и Стив исполнили синхронный фейспалм. 

— Пиздец, — не сдержался Брок, зная, что слышит его только Роджерс. — Почему мы на это согласились?

— Потому что наш долг — обезопасить внучку президента. Да и его самого, — просто ответил Стив, пытаясь не ржать, слушая этот почти экспромт. — Крепись, Брок. Мне тоже всё это не нравится. 

Фьюри глянул на Стива и Брока, но промолчал, потому что сам давился смехом и предвкушал свою роль. 

— Хорошо, мамочка, обещаю, проведаю бабушку и доложу… э-э-э... расскажу всё, когда вернусь. 

— Мне пора, — Брок хлопнул Стива по плечу и шагнул на «сцену». 

Шутку про карту местности и координаты цели Баки решил опустить. Взяв корзинку с гранатой, то есть с пирожками, крепко обнял любимую маму, не преминув звонко чмокнуть её в обе щеки, и направился в путь.

От сбора цветочков он отказался, но исправно двигался вприпрыжку, придерживая подол платья. 

Пока не встретился с волком. Замер на месте, делая огромные глаза, и приложив ладони к щекам, нарочито громко ойкнул. 

— Куда ты идешь, Красная Шапочка? — ещё более хриплым голосом, чем обычно, спросил Волк, изо всех сил старающийся не чесаться — хвост отчего-то жутко кололся — и не сутулиться.

— Деда, смотри какой злой волк! — донёсся из зала восторженный детский возглас. 

Барнс порадовался, что под панталонами ничего нет, потому что ему было бы крайне неудобно ходить. От глухого рыка Рамлоу у него поджались яйца, а член встал по стойке смирно. 

— Я… иду к бабушке, несу ей пирожки и горшочек… масла, — запинаясь отрапортовала Красная Шапочка. На последнем слове голос Баки дал петуха, но все можно было свалить на испуг маленькой девочки, а не на то, что при слове «масло», он представил себе совсем не еду. 

— А далеко живет твоя бабушка? — спросил волк, обходя девочку по кругу и помахивая хвостом. 

— Далеко, — отвечал Барнс, разворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. — Вон в той деревне, за мельницей, в первом домике с края. — Он указал корзинкой и поймал едва не выкатившуюся из неё гранату. — Хочешь пирожок? — он лучезарно улыбнулся волку. 

Стив с Марией и Фьюри беззвучно ржали, только бы не выдать себя. Мария закрыла рот ладонями, а Стив уткнулся в предплечье, прикусив его. 

— Деда, я хочу пирожок, как у Красной Шапочки! — звонко раздалось из зала. — Чёрный и с колечком.

— Ладно, — выдавил Брок, стараясь совладать со смехом. Гранату ей! Правильная девочка. — Я тоже хочу проведать твою бабушку. Я по этой дороге пойду, а ты ступай по той. Посмотрим, кто из нас раньше придет.

Баки повернулся на голос практичного ребенка. 

— Как ты думаешь, если волк съест пирожок, может быть, он не захочет бабушку? — Баки приложил палец к губам, отвлекая внимание на себя, пока Рамлоу не скрылся вместе с гранатой на безопасное расстояние. Разумеется, граната учебной не была. 

Девочка восторженно захлопала в ладоши. Брок прицепил гранату на пояс и, изображая практически бег на месте, двинулся «самой короткой дорогой» к дому бабушки, которым была раскрашенная под кирпичную кладку ширма. 

Настало время выхода на сцену бабушки. Фьюри нацепил на голову белый с кружевами чепец, снял свой плащ, под которым оказалась белоснежная батистовая рубашка с воланами на подоле. 

— Подержи, — сунул он плащ в руки Стиву. 

Директор всея ЩИТа прибыл на кровати, прикрытый клетчатым пледом. Он состроил скорбную мину, но девочке улыбнулся. Роль давалась ему тяжело. 

Стив, выкатив кровать, сумел остаться невидимым для глаз публики и аккуратно положил плащ Фьюри на стоящий рядом стул. 

Мельком оценив внешний вид бабули и выпав за кулисы — Красная Шапочка отправилась к бабушкиному дому длинной дорогой, — Баки в приступе беззвучного хохота уткнулся в плечо Стива. 

— У нас проблема, — отсмеявшись, жарко зашептал он тому на ухо, упираясь ему в бедро стояком. — Успеем, пока бабулю едят? 

— Ебливое ты создание, — вздохнул Стив и погладил Барнса по голове. — Но, боюсь, не успеем. Давай дома. — И чмокнул Баки в макушку. 

Брок тем временем постучался в ширму, на которой была нарисована дверь. 

— А Красная Шапочка совсем длинной дорогой пошла, да, деда? — поинтересовалась главная ценительница сказки.

Дедушка что-то ответил ей шёпотом.

— Кто там? — скрипучим старческим голосом заговорил Фьюри. 

— Это я, внучка ваша, Красная Шапочка, — хриплым фальцетом выдавил Брок, — я к вам в гости пришла, пирожок принесла и горшочек масла.

— Дёрни за верёвочку, дитя моё, — постарался сделать голос старушечьим Фьюри, — и дверь откроется. 

Брок хищно скользнул за ширму, прыгнул на жалобно скрипнувшую и, кажется, даже затрещавшую от перегрузки кровать и, оскалившись, навис над Фьюри. 

— Ой! — пискнула зрительница. — Деда, мне страшно! 

Брок от души укусил Фьюри за нос и спихнул его под кровать. Плед свисал до полу — из зала «бабушку» не было видно. Потом он, кривясь, быстро натянул на себя его ночнушку и чепец и улегся под одеяло. 

...Барнс мученически вздохнул и пошел отвлекаться, глядя, как кормится волк. Кусая губы, чтобы не ржать, помог Фьюри выползти за кровать и даже ничего не сказал, и не потому, что наткнулся на страшный взгляд единственного, но очень-много-проблем-обещающего глаза. 

Поправив платье, Барнс, весело помахивая корзинкой, выбежал из-за ширмы. И остановился перед нарисованной дверью.

— Тук-тук-тук! — возвестил он и постучал каблуком берца об пол. О ширму не решился, побоялся за Брока. 

— Кто там? — скрипучим, словно с похмелья, голосом спросил Брок. 

— Это я, ваша внучка Красная Шапочка! — отозвался Барнс. — Принесла вам пирожок и горшочек масла! А вторым я угостила волка! Он не приходил узнать о вашем здоровье? 

Брок выматерился про себя. Барнс предсказуемо понес отсебятину.

— Дёрни за верёвочку, дитя моё, дверь и откроется.

А Барнс просто был логичен, ведь девочке было сказано, что волку дали пирожок. Реакцию малявки Баки запомнил, она оказалась внезапно приятной. 

Шапочка дёрнула за верёвочку и аккуратно переступила через «порог», как через растяжку.

Усевшись на край кровати, Барнс начал допрос.

— Бабушка, почему у вас такие большие руки? — спросил он с удивлением, делая страшные глаза. 

— Это чтобы покрепче обнять тебя, дитя моё.

— Бабушка, почему у вас такие большие уши?

— Чтобы лучше слышать, дитя моё.

— Бабушка, почему у вас такие большие глаза?

— Чтобы лучше видеть, дитя моё.

— Бабушка, почему у вас такие большие зубы?

— А это чтоб скорее съесть тебя, дитя моё! — рыкнул Брок, которому осточертел канонический диалог, и накинулся на Баки, отчаянно путаясь в подоле ночнушки. 

Девочка в зале пронзительно завизжала. 

— Охотники! — крикнула она. — Где охотники?

Стив выскочил на сцену и сделал вид, что прислушивается, улыбнулся девочке, лихо махнув топором, и подлетел к волку. Небольшая потасовка была кстати, чтобы свалить Брока под кровать, откуда должны были явить себя свету бабушка и Красная Шапочка. 

Чувствовал он себя при этом полным идиотом, даже хуже, чем во время войны, когда прыгал с кордебалетом на сцене и рассказывал про какие-то облигации. 

Брок было зарычал на него, чувствуя, что ободок с ушками от всех этих прыганий и дерганий вот-вот сползет на лоб, а потом упал за кровать, притворился мертвым и пнул пристроившегося на Фьюри, у которого под ночнушкой оказались юбка в горошек и какая-то вязаная кофта, Барнса:

— Вылазьте живо!

Фьюри поднялся первым и вздёрнул за шкирку Барнса. 

— Бабушка! — воскликнула появившаяся на свет божий из тесного подкроватья Красная Шапочка и сгребла Фьюри в охапку. Потом так же обняла и расцеловала храброго дровосека. И, оглядевшись, вытащила из-под кровати волка. — Мы его перевоспитаем, — пообещал Баки девчушке.

— Обязательно перевоспитаем, и он больше не будет есть людей, только овощи и немного сладостей, — заверил Стив. 

Брок успел поправить ушки и нервно зыркал по сторонам, зажатый между Баки и Стивом. Барнс вдобавок успел прицепить к его ошейнику поводок, который крепко сжимал в металлическом кулаке. 

— Деда, а можно мне этого волка? — радостно спросила зрительница. — Он исправился! Ему живот зашили, да? 

Стив даже в лице не изменился, хотя обалдел от такого поворота событий. Он надеялся на благоразумие президента, но срочно придумывал, почему они не отдадут волка ребёнку. 

Брок покосился на Фьюри в надежде, что «бабушка» не отдаст его ребенку на растерзание. 

— Думаю, он будет неплохо охранять мой дом, — сказала «бабушка». — Ты же позволишь ему остаться у меня?

Баки чуть было не добавил: «А ты будешь его навещать», — но вовремя одумался. Ни Брок, ни Фьюри подобного благородства точно не оценят. 

Фьюри очень надеялся, что на этом концерт будет окончен, он сможет переодеться и заняться делами, а не этой ерундой. 

— А ты будешь кормить его кашей? — требовательно спросила девочка. — Его другие волки покусали, да? Поэтому он охотиться на оленей больше не может и голодный?

Она выскочила на «сцену» и потребовала:

— Деда, сфоткай нас!

И Брок, подавив вздох, поднял жмущуюся к нему девочку на руки. Барнс же, стащив с себя капор, повязал его большим бантом на мелкой, определенно запавшей на плохого волка. 

Президент фотографировал, фотографировался, многословно благодарил, сулил всяческие блага, помощь и поддержку. Брок уже ждал, что ему сейчас на сбрую навесят Медаль Почёта. Фьюри лучился довольством. Хилл довольно улыбалась. Стив втихую тискал Барнса за задницу. Брок ему завидовал. А сам Барнс, тиская Стива и поглаживая основание хвоста Рамлоу, надеялся, что эти фото не попадут на публику. Не из-за платья. Из-за Гидры. 

Наконец ребенка сдали няне, Фьюри прямо в юбке и кофте отправился пить с президентом кофе, Хилл технично слиняла, а лесоруб, волк и Красная Шапочка просочились в «гримерку» и заперли дверь. 

— У кого смазка? — хрипло и требовательно спросил Брок, сдирая с себя штаны. Он с наслаждением поскрёб исколотую хвостом задницу. 

Стив тем временем задрал на Баки юбку и приспустил кружевные панталончики, любовно облапав мощные бёдра. 

— Любоваться будешь потом, — Барнс бесцеремонно подался назад. — Смазка… ой… похоже, она из кармана платья выпала. — Он не удержался и заржал, понимая, что подумают те, кто её найдут. 

— Бля-а-а-а… — выдавил Брок. — Парни, это охуеть как горячо!

— Сейчас будет ещё горячее, хрен с ней со смазкой, иди сюда, детка. — Зимний притянул Рамлоу за поводок на ошейнике и обнял, затягивая в поцелуй.

Стив притиснулся к нему сзади, лапая за все места. 

— У меня есть, — гордо сказал он. 

Брок ухватил его за затылок, отлип от Барнса и поцеловал, прикусывая пухлые розовые губы. 

Баки издал приглушенный смешок. Конечно, у Стива всегда есть запаска. Облизываясь, как кот при виде лосося, он обернулся к Стиву, целуя и его, забравшись ладонями под рубашку, поглаживая и подбираясь пальцами к соскам, которые сжал, потирая, с удовольствием выпивая стон сквозь поцелуй. От желания сводило всё что можно. 

Он снова развернулся к Роджерсу задницей: давай уже! Запустил руки в трусы Брока, нащупывая его член. Склонившись, пока Брок занимал рот Стива своим, к его паху, забрал губами головку, солоноватую, набухающую под жаркими прикосновениями губ и языка. Ладонями облапил задницу Брока, скользя пальцами между половинок, поглаживая пульсирующее колечко мышц. Брок тихо зарычал и погладил яркие, словно натёртые губы Баки. Стив же тем временем принялся растягивать его быстро и почти небрежно. 

— Не парься. — Баки опёрся коленом о стул и прогнулся, подставляясь под Стива. — Еби уже, а то подвязкой удавлю. — Отрываясь от члена Рамлоу, он облизнул губы, лизнул поджавшуюся мошонку, поглаживая её металлическими пальцами, вжался лицом в низ живота Брока, вдыхая пряный запах, жмурясь. Собственный член подрагивал в такт учащённому дыханию, ноя от желания. 

— Ты сказал, — глухим от возбуждения голосом произнес Стив, выпуская собственный член из брезентового плена. 

Брок только невнятно заворчал, растрёпывая гладкие тёмные волосы Баки. Стив же погладил накрепко стоящим членом ложбинку между его ягодиц. 

— Пусть попросит, — ухмыльнулся Брок. 

— Твою почтенную матушку, я тебе это припомню! — пригрозил Барнс Рамлоу, касаясь зубами головки его члена, и, хищно улыбнувшись, поднял взгляд на бывшего хендлера. Ноздри раздувались, втягивая мускусный запах. — Стиви, сердце моё, — произнес другим тоном, ласковым, впрочем, медовое урчание быстро перешло в гортанный рык, — трахни меня уже!

— Непременно! — и Стив вогнал весь свой немаленький член по самые яйца, придержав Баки за бедра и любуясь этой картиной. 

Брок обвёл большим пальцем губы Барнса, не замечая, что на его собственной голове так и остались волчьи ушки. 

— Давай, зверюга, — попросил он, покачивая членом.

Барнс взвыл, невольно пытаясь вырваться, но в следующий миг уже сам насаживался на немаленький член Стива. Наслаждение пополам с болью было тем, что он любил. Пусть кто-то списывает это на ПТСР, плевать три раза. Ему это нравилось, и он был рад, что его любимых это не парило. 

Несколько вдохов он привыкал, пока Стив не начал двигаться в нём, мучительно медленно поначалу, постепенно наращивая темп, заполняя, проезжаясь по простате, зная точно, куда «бить». Барнс то сжимал, то расслаблял мышцы, подстраиваясь под фрикции, не оставив, впрочем, без внимания и Брока. Металлический палец, смоченный слюной, обвёл его анус и ввинтился внутрь, поглаживая и растягивая, пока губы Зимнего ласкали член. 

Брок невнятно матерился. Обычно на этом этапе на связную речь его уже не хватало. Одного зрелища того, как Стив ебёт Баки, хватало, чтобы поджечь кровь, как напалм, и снести крышу, но если к нему присоединялись еще губы и руки… Брок только старался удерживаться от того, чтобы схватить Баки за волосы: тот подобного не любил, но Броку периодически прощал, когда осознавал, что это он. 

Барнс увлечённо сосал, то вбирая ствол в рот полностью, насколько хватало глотки, сглатывая и сжимая головку, потирая языком уздечку, то едва-едва касаясь, обжигая дыханием и кончиком языка щелочку уретры. Жмурясь и постанывая от грубого резкого проникновения Стива, насаживаясь снова и снова, и сжимаясь вокруг его ствола, чувствуя, что все уже близки, сжал ладонью собственный член, со стоном додрачивая. 

Стив начал двигаться быстрее и резче. Брок всё же не удержался и ухватил Баки за волосы. 

— Щас, детка, щас!.. — прошипел он. 

— Давай… те… — сдавленно, невнятно прохрипел Баки в ответ, едва не зацепив зубами чувствительную кожицу уздечки подрагивающего между губ члена любовника.

Он любил, когда они вот так, синхронно, вместе, что бы это ни было: мысли, бой или самый замечательный секс. Зимний словно компенсировал всё, что упустил. Жадный до жизни и до секса как её самого полного воплощения. 

Брок такими сложными концепциями не думал. Он просто любил трахаться, любил трахаться со своими мужиками, любил трахать их и любил, когда они трахают его. 

А Стив просто любил их. 

Зимний, как ни странно, не выдержал первым на этот раз. Выгнувшись, сжимая мышцы вокруг стивова члена, взвыл, не выпуская изо рта член Брока, мелко вздрагивая, и кончил себе в ладонь. 

Иногда они в шутку устраивали соревнование, кто дольше продержится, но Брок супером не был, хотя не иначе как заразился половым путем, поскольку вполне мог дать им со Стивом фору. Стив, впрочем, выигрывал чаще всех. У Баки хватало терпения, только когда он смотрел в оптику на цель. В остальном это действительно было нетерпеливое чудовище. 

И сейчас это чудовище, тихо поскуливая, судорожно доводило любовников до финала. 

Следующим не выдержал Брок. Он долго кончал в горячую тесную глотку Баки, подвывая и вздрагивая, пока тот не выпустил наконец его член, вылизав досуха, едва не подавившись «мощью командира».

Стив, как обычно, пришел к финишу последним, почти упал на спину Баки, но удержался и притянул к себе Брока, чтобы жадно поцеловать его. 

Зимний чуть было не грохнулся вместе со стулом, ухватившись за Брока, удержался лишь потому, что всё ещё был нанизан на Стива с одной стороны и зажат между двумя мокрыми телами, как сосиска в хот-доге. 

— Раздавите… — ворчливо выдохнул он откуда-то снизу, со стоном соскальзывая с члена. — Эквилибристы. — Стив протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Баки жадно потянулся к целующимся за своей порцией ласки.

— Юбку одерни, — посоветовал Брок, еще раз поцеловал обоих и принялся искать нормальные штаны. 

Стив застегнул свои брюки и огляделся. 

— Не помню, куда топор дел, — пожаловался он. 

— Во мне забыл, судя по ощущениям, — съязвил Барнс, поправляя платье и облизывая горящие губы. 

Камера над их головами, спрятанная в углу под потолком и замаскированная лепниной, невозмутимо горела красным светодиодом. 

Белый Дом всё-таки.


End file.
